Another time and space
by Tsuki no Itsumo
Summary: Edge gets angry at Cecil because of Rydia. Cecil gets angry at Rydia because of Edge. Rydia only had good intentions. Will the misunderstanding be cleared? Will they finally say what they always meant? T for boys love EdgexCecil . Alternate Universe.
1. She told me to kiss you

**Another time and space**** - Part one; she told me to kiss you**

a Final Fantasy IV fanfiction (Edge x Cecil)

~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~

This isn't the world you'd expect it to be. This isn't a world where we fight monsters or save damsels in distress. We live a peaceful life here. We try to let the world be a better place. At least it used to be..

My name is Edge and I'm the prince of this country. What I just described is how my world used to be. But as I was having a fun time with my two friends, Cecil and Rydia, my world suddenly changed into something completely new.

Please listen to what I have to tell. Listen to this story; a story of another time and space.

~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~

"Edge, wait up!" Cecil called loudly through the night. He heard the door knock against the wall of the Inn as he stormed out of the building. He looked around, searching for the retreating form of his friend and felt pain in his heart.

Careful not to trip in the dark, the young man started to follow the prince's trail. Without a word, he crossed the forest and followed the path to the north, only to find him sulking on top of the cliffs that look out on the sea.

"You know she didn't mean it like that, Edge. She was just fooling around and didn't know what she was saying. It was probably the alcohol.." The prince heard his friend walk closer, but he couldn't look up without yelling at him, so he stayed put. Slowly he felt warmth next to him and he realized Cecil had sat down next to him, gazing over the water like he did.

It stayed silent as Edge tried to ignore him, though finally he failed. He looked at the other man from the corner of his eye and admired the serene look on his face before turning his gaze back at the scenery in front of him.

"Doesn't mean she can just say _whatever_ she wants." His voice sounded better than he felt, unwavering and clear, though his heart ached in pain. He'd known very well that Rydia had been drunk enough to forget to think. She never really drank much and tonight she even drank more than him.

It had been a fun night, just randomly made up when they had nothing to do. But suddenly Rydia had reached her limit and couldn't think straight anymore. That's when she suddenly started blabbing on how he always listened so well to her and how he was always so obedient for a prince.

It had been irritating, but the calmness of Cecil about the whole thing had rubbed off on him and he just tried to ignore her drunken mood. He'd tried, but at one point he totally snapped at her as well as at Cecil.

His friend had just silently been watching the whole scene and when he'd stormed off after his angry tirade, he'd followed him right away. The prince was known for his thick-headedness when he was angry, after all no one had been able to stop him from avenging his parents.

That's when the three of them met. Cecil had just looked at him and told him to calm down. Of course Edge didn't want to listen, but the young man refused to let him pass. It never became clear to anyone why Edge finally calmed down, even Cecil was surprised he'd actually listened after he got to know him better, but after that the two had become inseparable friends.

This time, however, Edge hadn't wanted to listen and he'd stormed off after telling him he was the biggest idiot he knew and that he didn't know anything. It was like being slapped in the face. Cecil never thought Edge would ever snap at him like that.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier.." Suddenly the young man was pulled back into reality by the rare apologies of his friend. "I didn't mean it like that, I just.." Edge went silent as he fidgeted with his shirt. He'd always found it difficult to apologize and Cecil staring at him in surprise like that didn't really make him feel comfortable _at all_.

Suddenly his friend stood up and offered his hand to him. The prince looked up at the other, unsure what was going on, but then he saw his gentle smile and relaxed a bit.

"Let's go back, Sire." Cecil's voice was warm with affection and he motioned the other to take his hand. Gently, the young man pulled him up and steadied him with an arm around his back. For a moment Edge was glad it was dark, for he was sure a blush had crept upon his face by now.

For a moment they stood there, without a word, as Edge gazed up into Cecil's warm eyes. He felt his arm around his back and a strong chest against his arm. Slowly and painfully, he stepped away from the other man, only to be led away by the hand Cecil was still holding in his own.

Edge stared at their intertwined hands as he wondered what that was just now, but then they entered the forest and the little light he'd had on the cliffs vanished completely. Carefully, Cecil led him through the dark, making sure he wouldn't hit any tree or bush.

"Why did you get so angry?" His warm questioning voice suddenly broke the silence. They kept on walking, as Edge wondered if he really didn't know or not. Cecil looked over his shoulder to look at him as he softly continued.

"It's not like she said anything offending." Without a warning, Edge came to a halt as Cecil's words got through to him. With wide eyes he pulled his hand loose and looked at his friend, trying to figure out what the hell he was thinking. As he failed to understand anything of it, he couldn't help but blush and yell:

"She told me to kiss you!"

~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~


	2. I'm sorry

**Another time and space**** - Part two; I'm sorry**

a Final Fantasy IV fanfiction (Edge x Cecil)

~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~

"She told me to kiss you!"

For a moment they were silent as his words echoed through the trees and scared the birds away. Edge felt his heart throbbing in his throat, but he refused to hit the other, though he was dying to do so. Then Cecil spoke, his voice almost unbearable sad, but Edge didn't hear his pain.

"I'm sorry that's offending to you, but seriously, I..""He hadn't turned to face the prince, but he didn't have to see him to know he was fuming with anger.

"You idiot! I thought you'd understand at least! But clearly you don't know anything!" Edge yelled before Cecil could finish speaking. He didn't wait to hear what was on his friend's mind, but ran off to lock himself up in the Inn's room. Cecil heard him run away, as he looked at him running away, with pain in his heart.

"You're the one who doesn't understand, Edge." He softly whispered, but the prince never heard. A few moments later he already stormed back into the inn and glared at Rydia who miraculously sobered up a little in the time they had been gone.

"Edge, I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't.." the young woman tried to apologize, but the look she got from the prince shut her up even before he began to speak.

"Just shut the fuck up! No matter how well you meant it, you went too far! And no matter how cute a girl you are, I won't forgive you for this!" Stunned by his words, she just stood there as he walked past her. With a sad smile and wide eyes, she couldn't help her tears.

"You sound just like _him_."

_The door slammed shut as the prince stormed out of the Inn, leaving behind the friends he'd been drinking with. His mind filled with anger, he stormed off into the forest, trying to find a place that wouldn't hurt._

_Cecil__ looked at the closing door, when suddenly Rydia started to whine. What did she do? Why did he get so mad? Why did he run away? As the young man heard her words, he felt anger and frustration seep into his mind, until he suddenly jumped up and snapped at her._

"_Just shut the hell up! No matter how you meant it, you went too far!" He ran towards the door as he kept on yelling at the younger girl. "Stop toying with him like that or I'll never forgive you! No matter how cute you are!" Then he stormed off, calling for Edge to wait as he followed his trail into the woods, towards the cliffs at the other side of the forest._

Edge sat on the brim of his bed as he thought about what Rydia had told him. Just like her he'd been shocked at Cecil's change of behavior. He'd never heard him curse, let alone snap at anyone. Cecil was always the calm one, the one who would try to solve fights instead of creating them. His friends meant the world to him.

"He doesn't know anything.." but as he whispered these words, Edge's heart wondered about the truth of it. If he didn't know anything, then why did he snap the same as he himself had? If he didn't know anything, then why did this cause him to get so angry?

With a sigh the prince placed his face in his hands and closed his eyes. He didn't know what to do, nor what to think. He could apologize to Cecil, but since he'd repeated the same thing right after saying he hadn't meant it, he didn't think his apologies would mean much to his friend.

Vaguely he heard the Inn's frontdoor open and Rydia's question what happened. Edge just sighed and tried not to think of it, but no matter how hard he tried, his mind and heart were of a whole other opinion.

"Cecil, what happened? I thought you were going to calm him down but it was like he was even more furious when he got back!" Rydia's face was tear-stained as she ran towards her older friend. For a moment she wanted to go closer to him, touch his arm and force him to answer, but as she looked at him, she realized that would be risking her life.

"You know I didn't want to hurt anyone, Cecil." She started as he told her to shut up. "No, I won't shut up! I know you love each other, why don't you just tell him? It's pretty clear to anyone around you, even I noticed it! So what's the big d.."

Suddenly she was thrown through the room, against the wall, but before she could slide down to the floor, Cecil had taken her arms and pressed her painfully against the hard bricks. As he towered over her his face was filled with a dark rage. Slowly he hissed at her to "just shut the hell up!"

"You don't know shit about what I feel! And all you've done made things worse than they already were! Thanks to you, he hates me now!" Slowly he bend forward and with every inch he closed, Rydia could feel the hot waves of his anger wash over her. She tried not to beg to let her go, but her arms were painful and her breath had stopped.

"Next time you want to help? _DON'T_." Then he let go of her and started walking towards the stairs. As he climbed them, he threw her a death glare and Rydia was finally able to move. As she felt his presence fade, her legs crumbled underneath her. She slid down the wall and slumped down on the floor, a little trembling mess of a girl.

His anger had frightened her more than she would ever had thought possible. His anger had nearly killed her, for at that one moment, when he had towered over her.. She could've sworn that was how the fury of a dark knight felt.

Cecil groaned as he climbed the stairs. He was feeling a headache grow, his body felt like it was burning and he couldn't wait to just lie down, but first he'd need to talk to Edge. Before it was too late. Slowly he rounded the corner to their rooms and tried to think of something he could say, when suddenly he noticed someone nearby.

"You.." He looked up to see the prince stare at him with wide eyes. His lips were slightly parted and trembled, his face was as white as snow. Before he realized what he was doing, he'd wrapped his arms around the prince. Before he lost consciousness, there was only one thing he could think of to say.

"I'm sorry."

~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~


	3. Please Stay

**Another time and space**** - Part three; please stay**

a Final Fantasy IV fanfiction (Edge x Cecil)

~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~

"I'm sorry."

For a moment Edge just stood there, wanting to push the other away from him, but suddenly he realized it was getting too warm to be normal. Carefully, he moved his arm to feel Cecil's forehead, but as he touched his skin, he quickly pulled back.

"You're on fire!" He shouted before steadying the other's body against the wall. Almost in panic, he looked around for help, but as he saw no one, he took the man in his arms and carried him to their rooms.

Edge looked at Cecil's sweaty face as he carried him to bed. The young man was a lot lighter than he would've thought and it took him less effort than he'd been expecting. His face was white and sweat covered his skin. His clothes stuck to his body and it felt like he was literally on fire.

Carefully he laid his friend on the bed and stripped him of his shoes. As he continued to open his pants, he suddenly hesitated and looked at the man's face again. He was still unconscious. But still Edge didn't know what to do.

Of course he wanted to take care of his friend, even if he was still kind of mad at him, he knew he was sorry also. And after all, hadn't Cecil said he was sorry? The prince swallowed as he sat down on the bed, his hand still on the other man's stomach.

"What should I do.." his voice was shaking and his eyes looked sad. Slowly he reached out and placed his hand on Cecil's forehead. He really _was_ burning. He slid his fingers slowly over the other man's skin and touched his temple, his cheek and finally his lips.

"I'm helpless when you don't help me.." Slowly he placed his own forehead on that of Cecil, his eyes closed and softly sliding his hand over his throat, to his chest. He just sat there like that for a moment, when finally he sighed and sat up again.

Cecil was looking at him. Edge saw him smile at him, the same gentleness in his eyes that he was used to. For a moment it stayed silent as they simply looked at each other, when Cecil eventually placed his hand on his chest, on top of Edge's.

"_You can't leave now, Edge, you're in bed because you have a fever you know?" __Cecil looked at him and frowned at the young prince. The young man had been whining on how he wanted to train all day, but as usual he forgot to think of his own health._

"_I know that! But can't I at least train for half an hour?"__ the prince looked at him hopefully, but he knew it wasn't going to work. If anything, he'd never been able to get his way with his friend when he'd made up his mind._

"_Edge, no matter what you say, I'm not letting you leave." Cecil chuckled as he saw the hopeful look disappear and wanted to walk away. Edge suddenly tried to sit up, so the young man turned back at him and pushed him down under the sheets._

"_I told you to stay put." He looked the prince in his eyes and made it clear to him he wasn't in the mood to repeat it any more that day. Edge just slumped down in his bed and sighed. He looked at Cecil and then took his hand as the other wanted to leave again._

"_Then at least tell me if you know of any way that _might_ make me better a bit sooner?" His eyes almost begged him to tell him _something_ and finally his friend sighed and sat down at the edge of the bed with a gentle smile._

"_I'm not sure if this really helps, but some say it does.." Edge told him to not talk, but just do it and Cecil sighed and told him to be a bit less eager. Finally he placed his hand on the other's forehead and slid his fingers slowly over the other man's skin. First he touched his temple then his cheek and finally his lips._

_As his fingers gently touched the young prince's skin, he heard him slightly gasp under the touch. Vaguely he realized he smiled about it, but then he continued the remedy he'd heard about. Slowly he placed his own forehead on that of Edge, his eyes closed and softly sliding his hand over his throat, to his chest. He just sat there like that for a moment, when finally he sighed and sat up again._

_He looked at the prince, lying in his bed and smiled. Edge asked him what it was he had done and with a slight blush he explained to him it was a remedy an old woman had once told him about. _

"_That's all I know." Was what he said as Edge asked him what it all meant and did, but Edge's eyes didn't weaver when he asked him again. "You'll understand when you get older" Cecil had wanted to say, but instead he told him again that this was all he knew._

_With a sigh Edge gave in and let the subject go, but inside the young prince felt Cecil hadn't spoken the truth. For a moment they just sat there, when finally the young prince's friend wanted to stand up, but once again a hand caught his wrist and pulled him back._

"Please stay.."

~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~


	4. Never Again

**Another time and space**** - Part four; never again**

a Final Fantasy IV fanfiction (Edge x Cecil)

~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~

"Please stay.."

Edge looked at the young man's hand, holding his own. Somewhere in his heart he felt something stir and he blinked as he wondered why he felt so calm. His eyes were fixed on their hands, Cecil's on top of his own. It felt like it was the most normal thing to do.

Slowly, his eyes traveled to Cecil's face and he told him in a whisper he'd collapsed of a fever. He took the other man's hand off his own and pulled away. Edge simply walked out of the room with a cold nod, ignoring the pain in Cecil's eyes.

Why would he feel in pain? It's not like he understood any of the things Edge felt or thought. '_why did you get so angry_?' Wasn't that obvious? The girl had joyfully said he should kiss him… she told him to do something that he hadn't even thought of. '_It's not like she said anything offending_.' Yeah, right! It might not have offended him, because he was always in for a joke, as long as it stayed a joke. But the prince? How dare she suggest something like THAT to a prince?

Edge stood in front of his own door, his hand on the wood. He'd known his reasoning was wrong, but he just couldn't help it. It had hurt him so much to hear that suggestion out loud. It hurt so much to stand there and not knowing what to reply, how to brush it off as a joke. The girl had just sounded way too serious for it.

And as he had tried to think of something, _anything_ at all, he'd imagined the touch of those lips on his. He had imagined how it would feel like to touch him, taste him. And he'd gotten angry. He'd gotten angry at himself for imagining something so wrong. He'd gotten angry at Rydia for suggesting it, even if she was drunk. And he got angry at Cecil for not even noticing how nervous he suddenly became. He got angry at Cecil because he never noticed, because he always stayed calm and never showed him a face of nervousness, uncomfort. The only faces he ever showed him were those of worry or determination. It was infuriating.

He made a fist of his hand and thrust it against the wooden door. Why did he have to get so angry? Why was Cecil always so ready to forgive him, even if there shouldn't be any forgiveness? He just didn't get it!

Cecil just lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling as he wondered why Edge had suddenly acted so cold towards him. Okay the prince _was_, angry, he was furious about _something_, why couldn't they just talk it out?

Slowly, the young man closed his eyes and placed his arm over his eyes. It was so hard to just be near him, unable to touch him like he wanted to. It was just so difficult to not be near him, even if Edge was still angry at him. Why hadn't he stayed?

Edge just stood there, his eyes tightly shut, his chaotic thoughts racing through his mind. He didn't _want_ to be angry at his friend. He just couldn't help it. It just wasn't fair that even though he would give his kingdom for him, the man didn't even know. He never told him. He never showed him…

Slowly the young man opened his eyes and realized it was the same as with his parents. He loved them and loved them and loved them even more, but in the end they had died without him ever clearly telling them what he felt.

His eyes filled with determination as he looked up and his gaze searched for Cecil's door. He bit his lip as he slowly, but full confidence pushed himself away from his own room. He didn't notice the soft footsteps behind him. He didn't notice the soft voicing calling out his name. He just thought one thing over and over again:

"I can't let this end this way. I can't let him think I don't care, because I do. Why did I snap at him for not seeing the truth? I never intended him to see it, I never wanted him to know…"

Rydia called Edge once again, but the young prince didn't react to her in any way. As he turned his back at her, she could feel how lost in thought he was and for a moment, she wondered if maybe she should call for him a bit louder.

The girl nervously entwined her fingers as she stared at the young man's back. Before she could decide what to do, he started to walk away from her. She turned away and started to go back to her room when she suddenly heard his voice in the dark. A soft smile graced her face as she understood there would be no place for her tonight.

Softly she walked down the stairs as she heard her friend repeating that one sentence over and over again, as if he were chanting a spell.

"Never again"

~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~


	5. Don't Leave

**Another time and space**** - Part five; Don't leave**

a Final Fantasy IV fanfiction (Edge x Cecil)

~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~

"Never again"

Edge looked at the young man that had always been his friend. He watched him as he quickly uncovered his eyes and looked back at him with a startled expression. He watched him as the other tried to sit up, but winced in pain as his head hurt more than he'd have thought. He just watched him and for the first time he was glad with the warm feelings he felt fluttering through his body.

"Edge…" Cecil's voice was soft, unsure almost as he watched the prince come in. His head was throbbing with the fever he still had and he could barely stand the light that slipped through the inn's curtains.

"Don't talk; I have something to tell you." Edge whispered, but the other could still hear him and he shut his mouth without another protest. He didn't know what the prince was thinking, he didn't know what went through his head, but the look on his face clearly told him it was something important.

Slowly, Edge walked towards the bed and sat down next to his friend. He reached out and placed his hand on Cecil's forehead like he had done before. For a moment he measured the man's temperature, before sliding his fingers slowly over his skin. He didn't dare look Cecil in the eyes as he touched his temple, his cheek and finally his lips.

"Remember that time you told me about this remedy?" The prince's voice was soft, almost a breathless whisper as he slowly, carefully, bend down and placed his forehead on top of the other's. He closed his eyes as he heard the soft reply of _'how could I forget?'_ and softly he slid his hand from Cecil's face to the soft skin of his throat and down to his chest.

"Remember I told you I didn't get it?" His hand softly trembled as he gripped the sick man's shirt and he let his head fall on top of his shoulder. Slowly, the young prince's body started to tremble and Cecil wondered if he really was that angry at him. Carefully he reached up, intending to push the young man away from him so they could talk, but then he froze into mid air as he heard the soft whimpers.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you. I'm so sorry." For a moment the young man wondered if maybe he heard wrong. He just laid there, the young prince clutching his shirt, when he felt the first teardrops fall onto his own feverish skin.

"Edge…" He couldn't help but whisper his name, but as he felt the other's hesitant tremble, he knew that word had said more than he had wanted it to.

Slowly the prince sat up and looked away from him. With a soft, sad voice he started talking and all Cecil could do was listen. So he listened and not a word left his lips as he started to understand the depth of this young man's pain.

"You know, when my parents were killed, I was devastated. I wanted them back and I would do anything to avenge them." His voice was soft, but as he kept on talking, slowly the sadness disappeared and a sure but fragile strength took its place.

Softly, the prince told him about how hard it had been, how difficult it was to accept their deaths and how strange and painful to remember the life he'd had with them still around. He told him how he'd planned to avenge them, how he'd planned to do it alone, because he was afraid to lose more of his beloved. He was afraid to lose more of the people he cared for; as well his friends as his people.

"And you know what? " finally he looked his friend into the eyes and the beauty Cecil could see inside of them took his breath away. It was like looking into pools of fire, pools of water, pools of ice and lightning all at once. It was like he looked into the source of life when he felt dead himself. He felt like he had never before.

"That when I met you." The voice of Edge was still soft and the strength hadn't left him in any way. But combined with those eyes, Cecil couldn't help but shiver from the intensity of the prince himself. He was beautiful, the way he sat there, his face still wet from his just shed tears.

"You changed everything." The prince softly told him how his presence had changed that fire inside of him. How his friend had changed his rage into acceptation. He told him how he never even realized how he was changing, until he finally had changed. He told him so many things, but the young knight was so captured in that moment of pure beauty that he barely registered what his friend's words were.

He just looked at him and he felt his heart pounding in his chest. He felt the love in his heart bloom even more with every second he looked at this young man next to him. And he admired him without a word. He admired him until finally two words got trough to him.

"Don't leave."

~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~


	6. I Love You

**Another time and space**** - Part six; I love you**

a Final Fantasy IV fanfiction (Edge x Cecil)

~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~

"Don't leave"

It took Cecil forever to realize what Edge had said, but then his eyes widened and he opened his mouth to ask why the hell he would leave the prince just looked at him with sad eyes and he realized that he shouldn't talk until the young man was done.

"I know you're probably thinking, why would I leave?" Edge trembled slightly and he pulled his fingers through his hair with a nervous laugh. The young could feel his tremble, through the place where his leg connected with the other's. He could feel it and somehow he understood how troubled the young man was about it.

"I know you wouldn't leave… _probably_. Not because of something like _this_, but…" This time Cecil couldn't help but laugh, asking him why he would tell him not to leave if he knew he wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Besides, I can't _go_ anywhere in the state I'm in right now…" He remembered the other with a sad smile. Edge just blushed and stuttered about not meaning it like that. Then he looked away and the knight could barely decipher his mutters about things going completely wrong like this.

"Then why would you tell me not to leave?" Cecil softly placed his hand on the other's leg and hoped he would calm down a bit. He really looked nervous and if anything, he'd rather not see him have a breakdown over something that hadn't even come into Cecil's own mind jet.

"_Because_ I don't want you to leave!" Suddenly Edge looked back at him with eyes so fierce the knight started to understand why the young man's opponents always feared his attacks. Half in panic, the prince started blabbing about some incoherent things, until finally his friend cut him off to ask him to calm down.

Slowly, the prince took a breath and looked at the floor, not sure why he had wanted to do this again, but then he shook off his doubts and started to explain everything from the beginning.

"So you never got to tell your parents what you really thought about them?" Edge nodded and blushed as Cecil sighed in understanding. He looked at the hand that was still on his leg and he hoped his friend wouldn't realize the blush was _partly_ because of that _particular_ hand.

"And our fight reminded you of that…" Edge's eyes widened as he felt the hand move over his leg. He knew it wasn't meant the way it felt, but still! That blush just didn't want to listen! Quickly he turned his face away from the knight and hoped he hadn't seen his face. If anything, it was all just way too embarrassing and the prince didn't like embarrassing.

"Edge, look at me." A pair of soft fingers was placed against his chin and though he didn't want to, he turned his face to Cecil and looked him in the eyes. As the man told him he wouldn't go anywhere and he didn't want to leave Edge behind either, his heart skipped a beat.

It was the way the man looked at him, his eyes full with feeling, adoration and love. It was his eyes that made Edge wonder if maybe this had been his best plan yet. And it was his eyes that made him look away again.

"Edge, don't look away. I know this is embarrassing, but…" Edge tensed and for a moment he wanted to just stand up and walk out of the room. The more the other man said to him, the stronger his heart was beating. His hands were clutching his pants tightly, trying to hide the trembling of his body. It just wasn't fair!

Outside the room, Rydia stood like frozen, her fist in the air as she had just wanted to knock on the door when she'd heard the men talking. For a moment she had feared that they would start fighting again, but when she came to check on them, their soft voice had made her hesitate.

She knew both Edge as Cecil well. She'd known them as long as they had known each other and she wasn't really surprised when she'd discovered their love for each other. Cecil had fiercely denied at first, but in the end he had admitted it with a bright red face, unable to _not_ feel embarrassed that he'd been so easy to read.

On the other hand, Edge wasn't even really aware that Rydia knew about them. He always thought that her comments and critiques had been just for fun, but in truth she'd been trying to make them see their love's feelings.

"Just tell him, Cecil…" the girl dropped her arm in order to push her ear against the wooden door. She wanted to know what was happening and honestly she was a bit disappointed she hadn't been able to sneak in so she could observe them. It would be fun to see their faces when they finally discovered each other's secret…

Slowly Rydia retreated her head, but soon her eyes widened and her heart started to hammer inside her torso. Had she heard right? Was it really what she thought she'd heard? It couldn't be could it? Had he really said it?

Without thinking, the young girl pressed her ear against the wood once again and listened carefully. It was silent inside, but then she heard that voice again; soft, but unafraid. It was Cecil…

"I love you."


	7. Idiot

**Another time and space**** - Part seven; Idiot**

a Final Fantasy IV fanfiction (Edge x Cecil)

~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~

"I love you."

Edge's head snapped up and his eyes widened as his brains registered what he'd just heard. He couldn't help but stare at the knight that lay sick in bed, his eyes searching his face for some clue as of the truth of those words.

Softly, Cecil's fingers rose from their place on Edge's leg to slowly cup his face. His voice was so soft, so fragile, as if he were afraid the world would break apart if he would voice his love any louder. And all Edge could do was stare at him; confused, happy, shocked.

"Edge, please say _something_…" The fear in the knight's eyes snapped the prince back to reality. He parted his lips to answer him, but no matter how much he thought about what he wanted to say, the words just couldn't leave his lips.

Had he really just told him he loved him? Why hadn't he said so sooner? Why hadn't he let him know? It would've saved them so much trouble and pain. It would've kept them from wasting all that precious time. Why hadn't he told him?

Cecil looked at his love and couldn't help the stinging fear in his heart. He wasn't used at the staring kind of Edge he was seeing now. The young prince hadn't even yelled at him for telling him such a thing. He hadn't even run away. Was he so shocked that he'd frozen completely?

Edge tried to keep his spinning thoughts under control, but couldn't help the images of the many new possibilities flash through his head. He tried to ignore them, tried to answer to Cecil's words but he just couldn't help it; he'd just heard what he'd wanted to hear for the past year!

Realizing the mistake he'd made, Cecil dropped his hand. He shouldn't have said it, he shouldn't have told him what he felt for the other man. It was stupid of him to think that maybe, just _maybe_ the prince would answer his feelings. After all, why would he forgive him so suddenly? _Oh God_. He'd ruined it all. Why had he even _considered_ listening to Rydia when she'd told him Edge did love him?

As soon as the prince felt the warm hand retreating from his face, his mind snapped back in focus. He hadn't dreamt it! He really _had_ told him those words. What the hell was he waiting for? Didn't people always say action says more than words ever can?

"I'm sorry…" Cecil looked away from the prince as he drowned in the pain of being rejected. His heart was aching so much he'd lost focus of what happened around him. His thoughts flooded him and his pain drowned him, what else could he expect? Why wasn't Edge just leaving? This only made it more painful…

As Edge heard Cecil's words he really couldn't stand it anymore. Before the knight could even comprehend what was happening, his lips were locked by the prince and his words muffled in his mouth. The prince pushed him down and demanded access to Cecil's mouth with his tongue, forgetting the world because of this love. Forgetting that he was a prince and that people expected certain things from him. He just felt in love.

For a moment Cecil didn´t get what was happening, but as soon as he felt Edge´s tongue against his lips, he gasped and felt his heart skip a beat. The prince had his eyes closed, tears rolling down his cheeks. The knight felt the young body against his trembling from pure joy and suddenly he understood what happened.

His arms circled around the other man, one hand in his back and the other in his love´s hair. Assured it was okay, he pulled the other closer and to his satisfaction, he felt a moan rise through Edge´s body.

Their tongues danced a passionate dance as their hands greedily touched each other; exploring, claiming. For a moment they broke apart, gasping for breath and Edge asked him _'since when do you say sorry?'_ before their lips locked again and Cecil couldn't help but grin into the kiss as he pulled the prince even closer.

Slowly he pulled away, biting Edge's lower lip softly and started tracing butterfly kisses all over the other man's exposed skin. As he reached his neck he softly bid him, receiving a deep moan and an arching back as his reward. With a chuckle he answered him with barely a whispered _'since when do you ignore me?' _and he licked the other's ear before softly biting him once again.

And as for Rydia? he was crouching in front of the door, trying to see something from underneath it. She winced as she suddenly felt someone tap her shoulder. Slowly she looked up and tried a little unsure and nervous smile, but the other simply looked at her and shook his head.

"Idiot."


End file.
